Stay Up Late
by Dr.IceKnight
Summary: A series of unconnected prompts, one-shots, drabbles and similar stuff about Bat-family related things. Rateing and pairings vary on each chapter. Mostly based and or focused around bat children.
1. Reading Stories

**Summary: He wasn't used to this, and he hated the way he actually felt guilty...this was all Drake`s fault! **

**Pairing: None **

**Warning: None **

**Rating:K **

**Characters: Damian, Dick, BB!Tim \**

**Extra notes: I Haven't really ever tried to write Damian so if I get his character a little wrong forgive me ~Knight**

**I do not own these characters nor making any type of profit from these stories. **

He really didn't understand it, the way that everyone pried and cooed and laughed and smiled at the toddler, they saw him enough that they should be able to refrain their expressions around Tim, who had, just a week ago, had been de-aged into a toddle (incompetent!), by some magician breaking into a local museum for some magical relic.

He, Batman and Red Robin intercepted the man, it should`ve been easy but next thing he knew Red Robin pushed him out of the way, into a glass case (probably a plan of sabotage at first) before Tim had been hit with a weird light and when the man was subdued they returned with and Toddler instead of a older teen boy, what was worse is that Bruce had grounded Damian saying that Damian was being too cocky and had to learn to face all threats equally..Bla...bla...bla, It was Drake's fault if he couldn't keep from turning into an idiot child!

And the way everyone turned to liquid at the sight of the blue eyed baby was _disgusting_! He had expected Grayson to make such a fuss only because the man was a love hore but of all people he hadn't expected that Father or hell even Todd would crack a smile, damn traitors!

He himself had distanced himself from the toddler Tim all week, he didnt want to see the culprit for his grounding and if by some chance the the magician had placed some sort of fascination spell on the child as well then he refused to get pulled into the Teen boy`s clutches, he knew Tim was in that chubby face and bright round blue eyes watching with an utmost glee at how everyone fawned over him and he would not be held to their level.

Thankfully so, it was easy to stay away from Drake seeing as how Grayson always had him in his arms, or playing with Brown, who took pictured for evidence, and Todd who, when no one was looking, he`d pic up toddler Tim and smile at the kid who would would play with the white in the man`s raven hair.

Though today, Grayson and Pennyworth were in the kitchen working on dinner while Damian was in the large living room, sitting on the carpet, leaning against the sofa and a book in hand along with a pencil as he sketched Titus`s face in the bare column of the book's page when toddler Tim strolled in in an unsteady walk type trot, Titus lifted his head at the sight of the boy and Tim grinned, "Doggie!" he hurried over and wrapped his arms around the large dog, who's tail thudded on the ground lightly in a happy greeting.

Damian looked up and his shoulder's pressed into the sofa as if he suddenly wanted to disappear into the back of it at the sight of the tiny boy, who at then looked up and smiled at Damian, "Dami!"

"Tt," Damian growled, "as inadequate as usual Drake, it`s pronounced Damian, I only allow Grayson to call me that absurd nickname out of pity, and the fact he would be insufferable if I refused his childish behavior."

Tim crawled over to him and Damian scooted away but Tim didnt notice as he looked at the book, "Doggie." He pointed out the small sketch of Titus in the corner of the page and Damian rolled his eyes, closing the book with a loud snap, "Tt, Obviously."

Tim looked up at him, his expression quizzical as his mouth formed the sound, "Tt."

Damian raised an eyebrow, "Dont mock me Drake."

"Tt."

"You are insufferable in this state," Damian sighed, "at least when you were older you knew to stay away, when did that Zatara woman say you would get better?"

Tim only blinked at him before getting up and walking away to Damian`s relief before coming right back with a large book that the tiny body struggled to hold before plopping it down between them, Tim plopped down and opened the cover, looking at Damian, "Read?"

"To you?" Damian asked, snorting in disbelieve, "I think not, I have better things to do, Titus, lets walk."

Damian stood up, patting his thigh so the large dog jumped up and followed his young master out the front door and into the yard, walking a head to do dog business, Damian continued to walk till he felt something grab his hand. He pulled away quickly before he noticed Tim standing beside him smiling simply, "I come wit you." Tim stated with his child wisp.

"No."

"Tt." Tim giggled and Damian glared at him.

"Go bother Grayson, or Brown."

"Tt," Tim said, "but I wanna stay wit you."

"No, you are annoying and I dont have time for games," Damian snapped, "or more accurately I do have time but only because your actions lead to my grounding."

Tim gasped dramaticly, tiny hands going to his mouth, "Grounded...Tt." he said adding the small sound uncertainly.

"Go away Drake." Damian said with a finality that Tim didnt seem to hear as he followed the boy in a small trot, Damian looked over his shoulder to see the little boy hurrying after him and he stopped and spun on his heels and stuck out a hand limply, pushing when tim`s tiny forehead connected with his palm just lightly, it was just a small shove but Tim fell back onto his back side, his hands behind him, buried in the leaves and Damian watched as Tim registered what happened before he looked up at Damian and Damian was taken aback by the water in the boy`s bright blue eyes, and his quivering lip, "Dami...y-you pushed me...but-but-," Tim pushed himself up and hurried back to the house, his tiny cries no longer heard but Damian still winched.

Later, after Grayson had had a strict word with the ten year old at how not to hurt Tim, at all, they all had a silent dinner, Damian leaving earlier to head to his room and try to sleep but he couldnt, he kept seeing the child`s crying face, it wasnt the part that it was Drake, no, he`d make Drake cry and it would be an accomplishment, no it was the fact right now, Tim was a child.

Robin protected children and he knew that right now he was feeling..._guilty. _

Damian growled and rolled over, hands grabbing the sheets tighter, holding them to his chest as forced his eyes shut but he couldnt sleep. He wasn't used to this, and he hated the way he actually felt guilty...this was all Drake`s fault! He should care about a small insignificant child when he would return to normal son and never know, but after a few hours, Damian opened his eyes and sighed, sitting up and leaving the room before after a short search ended up at Tim`s door and opened it, pecking in before he walked in and closed the door, walking over to the chair at the beside and sitting in it rather loudly, he knew Tim was awake even before he reached and pulled the metal sting to the bedside lamp, a warm light filling their corner of the room.

"Dami?" Tim yawned, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes with tiny fist, his hair a messy stream of black locks and Damian threw the heavy book onto the nightstand, the light shacking slightly, "If you wish, I will read this story, only if you promise two things."

"What" Tim asked, tilting his head a little, his hair slouching to the side a bit.

"One," Damian growled holding up a finger, "Never, ever, speak of this, two...f...for...ugh, forgiv-."

"O`tay." Tim said with a knowing smile.

Damian narrowed his eye s at the small boy before he smirked and grabbed the book, standing up as Tim scooted over, patting the seat next to him and letting Damian sit down on the large bed, the ten year old resting his back against the head board and pillows while the toddler wrapped his arm around Damian's closest arm , watching the boy open the book and red the title, "To Kill a Mockingbird?" Damian asked and Tim grinned brightly.

"Tt, ob-vi-ously." he pronounced, looking back to the pages as Damian continued to read.

…

"So," Dick asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping on his cup of tea, eyes on Damian as he ate his cereal silently, "did you learn a viable lesson yesterday."

"Trust no one in a small town." Damian muttered, he had read the whole book last night, Tim having stayed awake for the whole thing until the very end not that it mattered, the book had been interesting and he would have finished it even if the child had fallen asleep.

"What?" Dick asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Damian replied, "Grayson, what are you plans for this evening?"

"Oh, were going to the Zoo today, so dont worry, the kid`ll be out of your hair." Dick reassured and Damian bit the inside of his cheek before looking up, "I- I would like to...accompany you."

Dick paused in taking another drink before he looked at Damian who continued to eat his cereal, not noticing Dick`s smirk but both of them looked up when the kitchen door was pushed open and a tall teen boy walked in, hand on his head, moaning softly, "coffee...need coffee."

"Timmy!" Dick exclaimed happily and Damian sighed mentally much to his own annoyance.

"Dick," Tim growled, "Noise, morning...coffee."

"Right!" Dick nodded before hurrying away as Tim sat at the kitchen island across from Damian who raised and eyebrow at him, "So...you are normal again."

"Tt, Obviously." Tim muttered before pausing.

**A/N: these are just a few little idea`s or prompts that I really want to write, theres is really no normal update time, or how many chapters I will put up at a time so be prepared there could be a few chapters at a time, anyway...if you really have any preferences, pairings and or situations you`d want me to type up, dont be shy, I`ll write pretty much anything, also, tell me what you think, these stories are alo to get better writing and characterization, so please review and tell me what you think :)**

**-Knight **


	2. Club Life

**Summery: They used to be like this, so close, he`d be a liar if he said he didnt miss this, didnt miss her.**

**Pairing: Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown **

**Warning: None**

**Rating: light T**

**Characters: Tim and Stephanie**

**Extra Notes: I don't know if this should be a warning or not but, slight Dirty dancing is in this story **

**I dont own these characters nor am I making any type of profit from these stories. **

XXX

Tim leaned against the bar counter, his back pressed against it and an elbow resting on the top of the counter hand hanging limply as his eyes scanned the crowed, every now and then he`d shift to stand a little taller and fold his arms over his chest, still looking at the dancing people on the floor, the bright flashing colors and the loud music was making it harder to concentrate but easier to blend into the swarm of people moving around him without actually moving at all.

All the way in the corner of the room at the opposite end was a new gang that thought moving into Gotham was a good idea but tonight he was getting there in-tell and and next moves, something they were discussing stupidly at their table, Tim had placed a bug in one of the flashing neon lights above them, so he was getting it all, recording it without actually needing listening to them, when they left all he needed to do was bag them and drop them off at the police station with the recording. He just needed to wait for them to move.

He was just ready for this to be over, mostly because Alfred would kill him if the Kevlar costume underneath would wrinkle his new suit, but because he _really_ needed to catch up on some sleep.

"You know, you look like some type of _stalker_ sitting there all brooding like that."

His head snapped to the side so fast he thought he'd suffer from whiplash, he stood a little straighter when he saw the tall blonde standing beside him arms crossed over her chest, the color of her dress unknown because of the flashing colorful lights of the club.

He forced himself to stop from smiling at the sight of her, "What are you doing here?" he asked and she nodded to the gang members in the corner, the one's he had been watching, "Looks like our cases got a little mixed."

"Just a bit." he muttered with a tight nod as he looked discretely back to the group before looking back to the blonde, "I've got it covered from here."

"Cool, but," she smiled, "So do _I_."

"I've got a bug, all I need is them." He pointed out.

"Oracle got some feeds from the surveillance, enough evidence to put them away," She said her hands finding her hips in a defiant type stance, "I guess either you'll have to back down or we`ll have to work together."

"Hmm, I guess can handle that for today." he nodded, "But it seems a little redundant for two people to be watching one group." he pointed out and Stephanie grabbed his arm, "Then lets be _discrete_ bird boy, Dance with me."

He stumbled along, frowning as she pulled him onto the bright and dark floor, "Were on the job Steph." he said lowly and she rolled her eyes, "Have you ever heard of cover?" she asked and Tim made a small face, "More then you know..."

She pulled him to a slightly less crowded area and spun around to face him, "Can you dance?" she asked and he nodded, earning a smirk from the girl. She started to move to the booming music of the song and he looked at the gang once more before he started to move his feet, he could dance, he just didn't like it very much.

"Match to the grove Tim." Stephanie giggled at his awkward dance form and she grabbed his arm, spinning around so her back was to his chest rather closely, she placed his hand on her hip and he pulled away, glad that the lights were flashing too much to see the red blush on his face, "I think I`ll give go back and si-,"

"Come on Tim, I thought you said you knew how to dance?" she challenged with a bright smile and he groaned choosing to ignore her challenge and walk back to the bar, his eyes glancing between the group, Stephanie and the ceiling to avoid any eye contact to show his embarrassment. Tim ordered a drink and downed it to clam his nerves, when he looked back, he saw one of the men getting up.

He swallowed, ready to go and grab Stephanie when the others started to move, but they didnt, the rest just continued to talk while the other man, walked onto the dance floor and started dancing with...Stephanie..._ great._

He watched her look over her shoulder and he knew she recognized the man to be part of the gang, but it was the playful smile and the fact she didn't punch him in the face the moment she made eye contact that kind of hand Tim reeling.

He lifted his his hands and ran them roughly over his face, finally decided that yes...he was of the world most pathetic man in the world, the girl was there, but the second they were he pulled himself out of the equation.

Tim dropped his hands and started back onto the dance floor, cutting in when another girl pulled the gang man away for a second. He wrapped an arm around Stephanie's shoulder and forced a smile, she did the same, "I thought I felt the temperate drop." she muttered and Tim internally winched, she could see the disapproval written all over his face and he tried to hide it, but couldn't mask it in his voice, "What are you doing?" he whispered as they swayed slightly to the beat and Stephanie let out a small huff, "Dancing with someone who wants to dance with me."

"Stephanie..." he sighed, "Were on the _job_."

"You said that earlier, but Tim when arnt you on the 'job'?," she asked with a frown, as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Just because you and Bruce don't have a life outside of the cape and cowl doesn't mean you can drag everyone else down with your sinking ship..." she paused before sighing, "Sorry, never mind, your right-,"

"No," he said, "You are, I'm putting my two cents in where it doesn't belong again and this _is_ kind of the only free time I've have in three months, I guess I don't recognize whats free time and whats work time anymore." He said and Stephanie pulled her arms back to wrap around his waist in an sort of hug, "They don't look like their moving." she pointed out finally and he nodded, unwrapping her hands around his waist only to spin her around, "Care to dance till they do?" he asked.

"Sure thing boy wonder, but I have to ask again, _can_ you dance?" she said with a mischievous look and he smiled, spinning her around again so her back was facing his chest, he leaned his mouth to her ear, "you can be the judge of that I think."

He placed his hand on her hip and they started to move with the loud music, knees bent and moving from side to side, Steph raising her hands to tangle in his hair, he chuckled as she spun around smiling just the same as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, their bodies still swaying from side to side.

They spun around together a few times before breaking a part and dancing solo, making complete eye contact as they moved till his hands found her hip and his other hand grabbed hers with her other hand returned to wrap around his neck. Stephanie took a few steps forward suddenly before unexpectedly she fell back and he caught her, the female bat laughing brightly before Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their faces inches apart.

They used to be like this, so close, he'd be a liar if he said he didn't miss this, didn't miss _her_.

Right now that's how they were, a duo, just like they used to be, just like they were, Robin and Spoiler, they even were close as Red Robin and Bat-girl sometimes...but never like Tim and Stephanie...not for a long time. This brought back good memories, the smell of Kevlar, coffee and coconut scented shampoo.

"There leaving." Stephanie muttered suddenly and he opened his eyes, forcing his own not so deep down disappointment away before stepping away from her, letting her go, "Come on then." he nodded, they headed out of the club and into the alley way, Tim pulling off his suit for his more preferred Kevlar underneath, he pressed his mask on just when he heard the sound of the gang members walking past and instantly he and Bat-girl were over them, knocking heads together and against the brick walls of the club.

Tim ducked, sweeping his arm under a man's leg before flipping over the man's falling form and his heel connected with a man's shoulder as he pulled the gun from his hand and chucked it towards another man's weapon, knocking both weapons out onto the street.

Stephanie round house kicked a man into his side before shoving her elbow into the side of another man's head , she grabbed his shirt and pulled him over her shoulder and threw him into another man who was getting to his feet, both of them collapsing in a heap just as Stephanie threw a batarang at them, a net forming over them.

The two hero`s spun around, fists clenched as they both hit the man in the face, breaking his nose before they threw their foot into his gut the man stumbled to the ground groaning and Tim smirked, meeting Stephanie grin, "Pawned!" he laughed and Stephanie giggled, nodding, "Pawned."

xxx

the two of them landed on top of the roof of Stephanie house, the purple colored bat pulling open her window, she looked up at Tim, smiling , "You know, once upon a time you used to be seen here more then once."

He smiled softly, "yeah." was all he could say, "I remember."

"Just checkin`," she teased, pulling herself into the window and poking her head out as Tim knelled down at the widow, she pulled down her cowl and ran a hand through her blonde hair, smiling softly at him, "You know...um..my mom isnt here right now...wanna come in for some waffles or coffee maybe."

"I shouldn't," He said and Stephanie nodded, he had to tell himself he was just imagining, hoping to see the slightly disappointment right then in her blue eyes, "Probably..." she said looking back up to meet his eyes with a playful glint, "It was a good team up bird boy, maybe we should do it more often?"

He nodded running his hands through his hair before growling and pulling off his mask, ignoring the slight sting of the adhesive, "Screw it." he muttered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly, about to pull away just as quickly when Stephanie's grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him back down, Tim laughing lightly into the kiss.

He didn't know or care how long it lasted but he was a little sad when it ended all the same and Stephanie grinned smoothly at him, "So... that team up?" she asked and he smirked.

"It's a date."


	3. Age is a curse

**Summery: ********"My f- Batman is getting old detective, like everyone else. I refuse to see him die now, or ever, so for now...I am Batman...get over it."**

**Pairing: None **

**Warning: none **

**Rating: K **

**Characters: Damian, Bruce **

**Extra notes: old Bruce in the batman beyond show kind of creeps me out a little... just thought I`d put that out there. **

**I do not own these characters nor am I making any type of profit from these stories.**

**XXX **

**The batmobile pulled quickly into the the dark cave, the bats ears pricking slightly at the noise of the sound of tires on stone while the large, old, muzzle specked with gray,Titus lifted his big head and blinked with interest as the car stopped and a older boy, around eighteen jumped out of the car and hurried to the other side, holding out a helping hand to a man who pushed the boy...no...man away. **

**This man was darker and slouched, his breath ragged and slightly harsh as he walked forward, away from the car, the boy who was more brightly colored then the older man in front of him. Worry showing on the eighteen year old`s face as he watched his father, "Father..." **

**"****Enough." Bruce growled walking over to the large leather chair and collapsing into it tiredly, grabbing the small bottle of pills and taking one, the man relaxing into the chair, the eighteen year old watching his father for so long anyone would think the old man asleep but Damian knew Bruce was just thinking. **

**Bruce sighed and reached up to pulled the cowl off of his face, his head leaning back against the leather chair.**

**"****Father." Damian pressed with a slight frown, "...what about Scarecrow?" **

**"****He`ll strike again, we just need to wait." Bruce growled and Damian stood straighter, arms folded over his chest and covering the bright R on his chest, "I could-," **

**"****No! Damian...No, Scarecrow is getting older, he`s dying, and he`s more dangerous then ever... you will not face him without me." Bruce stated tiredly and Damian growled impatiently.**

**"****People could die." **

**"****This is Gotham Damian," Bruce said, an air of slight defeat radiating around the aged man, "People will always die here." **

**"****Yes," Damian hissed, offended by his father lack of spirit, "But this is why we are here! To save those people, to lessen those numbers lost to madness Father! How can you give up so easily?!" **

**"****Give up?" Bruce asked, icy blue eyes peeling open to glare at his child, his older child, "I`m not giving up Damian, I`m getting older, I`m dying, I have no choice in this but I`m not giving up, never, not till I die." **

**"****No." Damian growled rushing forward and kneeling down in front of his father, "Is this the real, only reason your continuing to be Batman, because you feel the need to die for this city?" **

**"****It`s the only way this can end Damian." Bruce growled and the boy narrowed his eyes, standing up once more.**

**"****That is not dying father, that is committing suicide only because you know there will never be an end to thin madness! I will not let you push your self to death because you think it is the only way to keep Gotham alive! Father...you- You cant continue this...I will not watch you die!." **

**Bruce blinked down at the boy before he leaned forward, old face stone like, "You dont have a choice in the matter child." **

**"****I am not a child!" Damian snapped, "I am Damian Wayne, your son and I someone who does have a say, who should, your not leave this house as Batman, your old father, there is nothing to be ashamed of-," **

**"****There is everything to be ashamed of!" Bruce snapped, "my city burns around me while all I can do is continue to lose my sight, my hearing and my reflexes, age is a curse Damian, one only a good death can rectify." **

**"****Your batman," Damian said simply, "not some medieval knight who needs to die honorably, its never been about honor, it`s the fact that your obsessed with this fight, your fight, Bruce your parents have been avenged, more then once, twice a hundred times, Todd`s death as well and I am here with you now, always, but this fight, this fight is no longer yours." **

**"********Enough!" ****Bruce snapped, "Leave me alone Damian leave and ********old-bat**** to his cave!" he snapped and Damian hissed defiantly but the glare in his father's eye made him get up and head to the cave elevator. **

**"****And Damian," Bruce growled, "wake me when you see the signal."**

**"****Yes...father." Damian growled looking back at the leather chair before leaving the cave with a loud boom of the elevator doors.**

**XXXXXXX**

**"****No," Damian growled into the phone as he prepared the dinner, tossing a small piece of meat to Titus and his younger friend Ace, the small puppy wagging it`s raven tail happily at it`s younger master who held the phone between his ear and shoulder, talking to an old friend, a brother. **

**"****No Grayson, he is still...adamant about dying in his suit." Damian hissed with a slight annoyance reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose tightly before nodding at something his elder brother said, "I do understand why he wont give it up, but you cannot expect me to be happy with this death wish." Damian said, pausing as something caught his eyes, Titus barked gruffly and Damian walked over to the window narrowing his eyes. **

**"****Yes, I promise I`ll take care of him...I`ll speak to you soon..." Damian said, hanging up the phone and glaceing back to the window, the bright signal ever present in the sky and Damian growled, holding the phone tightly in hand, "I`m sorry father." Damian sighed before he headed to his room, where he kept his old costume...just in case. **

**XXXXXXX**

**The red haired woman sighed as she held the tea out to the man who took it with a neat nod, "Thank you miss Gordon." He said, looking up at the sky for what felt like day, when he knew it was only hours since they turned on the light, and by the rumbling of the ground they knew Batman was at work. **

**The red haired woman detective nodded with a thin smile as she looked up, "Commissioner Gage." **

**"****Do you think he`ll show tonight, or just drop the man at Arkham?" Gage asked curiously as he looked up at the cloudy black sky. **

**"****After my father's death..."Barbara sighed sadly, covering it up with a throat clear, "Batman hasn't felt the desire to work with police much Commissioner, but you know this...don't you." she asked and the man nodded with a silent sigh.**

**"****Commissioner." **

**Both people jumped slightly in surprise at the new voice, spinning around just as a body was rolled over to them, tied and gagged, the scare-crows aged face a frown of pure hate, both of the detectives looked up as the figure came out of the shadows and instantly they knew, this was not Batman, thought he was dressed as such. **

**"****You`ve got ten seconds to tell me who you are before I get my gun out and start taking head shots." The commissioner growled threateningly as the new Dark knight stepped forward, giving a current nod, "Your right, I`m not thew real Batman, but I`m sure you know me by another name." **

**"****Robin!" Barbara gaped, "What are you doing in that suit." she asked and the older teen gave a small sigh, "My f- Batman is getting old detective, like everyone else. I refuse to see him die now, or ever, so for now...I am Batman...get over it." **

**"****How does the real batman feel about this?" the commissioner asked frowning uncertainty.**

**"****Tt, chances I`ll be alive to tell you are slim." the batman stated and the commissioner frowned sharing a look with Barbara who grabbed his arm, "he`s joking." she reassured before looking to the older teen, but he was already gone and Barbara couldnt help the small smile the spread on her face, "Like father like son."**


	4. Drink to that

**Summery: He wanted to believe it was just another day but really, who the hell was he kidding?**

**Pairing: none**

**Warning: Thoughts about a past death- I guess I could warn you about that**

**Rating: T **

**Characters: Jason **

**Extra notes: this is kind of short...but I wanted to get something out with Jason in it**

**I do not own these characters nor am I making any type of profit from these stories.**

**XXX **

**He didnt need to look at the calendar or any special gimmick to know what day it was the moment he opened his eyes to where ever he was, he just knew, like it was etched into his damn soul forever, because every time, each year, almost to the second he knew that was the day he died. **

**He wanted to tell himself he didnt care, that it didnt matter, you know? He was alive and kicking, sometimes literally, so why should he care about the day he died, do other people hold onto it as well? Like if you died on the operating table and the doc grabbed your heart and starts pumping it for you till your alive again, would you internally remember that? Or was it just him? **

**Most time`s he`d just drink the day away and try to forget what day it was, like he fucking could, it was always at the back of his mind and he hated that, He wanted to believe it was just another day but really, who the hell was he kidding? He was alive, so how could he ask for more, "hey can I not have this gaping fucking reminder of my death, thanks." that wasn't how it worked, he knew it, because no matter what good you got for the universe, it`s always play some shitty game to level it all out. **

**You got a puppy? Shit the dogs got worms, or he bites, or one day your one of those people at the end of Marley and Me crying your eyes out about Buddy..yeah...leveled out...shit this is why he didnt have a dog. **

**Other times, when he would try to sleep away the thought, the day, that would be worse, because he`d have nightmares, not like he didnt usually have them, it was kind of in the job description but these ones were vivid and scary and down to the last second correct, no exaggeration or him looking on from a distance, just him and that ass-hole clown for the day...again. **

**He would lay in bed in a dusty old hide out, away from Roy and Kori or Scarlet or bats any of them, all of them, he`d sit in the bed or the sofa and bite the pillow and bury his screams and cries until fucking nightfall when the exhaust of it all finally got to him and he passed out, which took fucking forever! **

**He`d thought about going to get comfort from his friends, fuck knows they wouldnt leave him alone when they knew the day was coming up, if they remembered, he wouldnt except them to, nor would he hold it against them obviously. **

**He just felt like a damn sissy asking for help, or letting them try to fucking hug him, he felt weak and kind of selfish and he kind of hated that because couldnt he have that, couldnt he be loved and not feel like the universe would finally fuck it up with a beady eyed clown and enough explosives to level two city blocks? **

**Why take the chance? He knew the universe wasnt down with him yet, being brung back like that just didnt get over looked, he knew that and it was better to not play with fire. Better to drink away that day then have someone else pay for his curse. **

**Damn, the universe was a bitch...hell he`d drink to that, and usually he did. **


	5. Plan

**Summary: He had it all planed out in his head, even if it didnt look that way, it was just different once played out in real life. **

**Pairing: None, but if you want to look at this as Jay/Tim you can.**

**Warning: Smoking **

**Rating: T **

**Characters: Tim, Jason, Dick **

**Extra Notes: Dont smoke kids...**

******I do not own these characters nor making any type of profit from these stories.**

******XXX**

**When he thought about it, really thought about, put his brain to good use and looked over past events and grudged each moment till this point, he may have over reacted. He knew why he was here and what what lead him here but really, now that he was he kind of just wanted to go to go home and sleep, but he was making a point. **

**What was that point you ask? Well that Dick Grayson was in fact a dick. That`s how he wanted his older brother to see it, and what better to do then to go straight to the person who thought to exactly same thing, that person just happened to be Jason Todd, second Robin, cough dead second Robin cough, and now firing bullets as the black sheep of the family proudly owning the name Red hood. **

**The same man who had him pressed against a wall, and holding out the cigarette to him, a thin,amused smile on his lips as he watched Tim`s face. **

**His Plan? All he wanted to do was to piss Dick off as much as he`d done to him and hanging out with Jason was a sure fire way to do just that. He also didnt smoke, never, the thought of it was repulsive though Jason didnt seem to care when he quick rudely blew smoke in his face earlier. **

**He had it all planed out in his head, even if it didnt look that way, it was just different once played out in real life. This was actually planned out, truthfully he needed to show that Dick acting like a Dick wasnt going to work with him while both not smoking, but looking like he was just about to, when he was actually waiting for Dick to smack the bud out of his hands, then Jason wouldn't be able to call him a chicken shit, not that he actually cared what Jason thought the dude was a complete fool and had tried to kill him on several occasions. **

**Which made him worry about his own logic as he pressed his finders to the white end of the cigarette, feeling Jason`s blue green eyes on his face, his determined look he forced on, and trying to ignore that if anyone one else were in his place Jason`s total stance, you know the way he was built like a tank, would make anyone else feel threatened or at least die on the inside because Jason was a intimidating as hell, even if he wasnt trying to be. But He want intimidated, or he was just telling himself that, maybe it was the fact that he kind of held a grudge against the fact that, oh yes, Jason had tried to kill him...more then once...and he was here, pulling the cigarette from Jason`s long fingers, feeling the small grin on the older boy`s face as the bud just barley touched his lips and he looked up meeting Jason`s pleased expression. **

**"****Tim!" **

**The evil genius inside of him smiled at the way his plan was unfolding perfectly, hell all he needed to do was be holding a cat and stocking it`s head to finish the look completely as Dick came over and thankfully smacked the bug from his fingers, damn it was going to take forever to get that smell out of his clothes he thought as Dick grabbed his arm and pulled him away after sharing a few angry shouts with Jason. **

**Tim hiding his own pleased smirk, yeah, he had it all planned out. **


	6. Love like Woe

**Summary: "Your an idiot Dick, a sweet idiot, but an idiot all the same." Barbara laughed. **

**Pairing: Dick/Barbara **

**Warning: none **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Dick and Barbara **

**Extra Notes: shortest thing I`ve ever written, but I wanted to get out some Dick and Babs for those who love the ship**

******I do not own these characters nor making any type of profit from these stories.**

******XXX**

**Dick hummed to the tune of the song happily, his feet kicked up on the desk and he chuckled when Barbara leaned on the back of the chair, pulling his bat just a little bit, she smiled at him brightly, "Having fun?" she asked and he nodded, weather he was answering or just nodding to the beat she didnt know. **

**"****Baby you and I are undeniable," he grinned and she rolled her eyes, walking around to sit on the desk as he sang, "But I`m finding out our loves, unreliable." He said, faking a teak she giggled lightly and he took that as cue to continue, "I might drive myself insane, if those lips arnt speakin` my name," He said leaning forward to grab her hand and pull er down onto his chest as he took a ver y deep breath and sang, "cause i`ve got some intuition and I may be superstition but I think you a pretty sweet pill that I`m swallowing down to counter this addiction, you got me on a mission." **

**"****She`s got a got a love like woe." she laughed as Dick opened his mouth and she pulled down his head-phones laughing at him. **

**"****That was my line." He pouted and she grinned, "Your an idiot Dick, a sweet idiot, but an idiot all the same." Barbara laughed, pressing her lips to his lovingly. **


	7. Animal Rights

**Summery: Dick takes Damian to the zoo for a little R an R time, thought Damian`s much more interested in the animals...**

**Pairing: none**

**Warning: mention of animal abuse. **

**Rating T **

**Characters: Damian, Dick and Nell**

**Extra notes : Take`s place after Chapter one: Reading stories, and this was actually really fun to write so excepect more from Nell soon. **

**I do not own these characters nor make any type of profit form these stories.**

The moment the two brothers got out of the car, the first thing that hit both of them was the sound, people, children and animals all alike, the second thing that the ten year old took it was the number of people who were lined up to pay to see the various animals, he looked up at Dick who seemed to bask in whatever imagined glow of the Zoo`s outside exterior and it`s obsessive noises and Damian had to keep in mind that his eldest brother had grown up in a circus.

"We should go," Damian growled as Dick lead him towards the front gates, the child glaring at the other children who bounced with excitement or grabbed things with sticky fingers, "Wouldnt it of been more practical to take the plane to africa, at least theres no line to go there." Damian pointed out and Dick chuckled, looking down at him with bright blue eyes, "Oh come on Dami, lighten up, I thought you liked animals?"

"Oh, yes, I prefer them, most of all to these sniveling masses." Damian stated, lowering his head and glaring at the people around him like a cat who had just fell into a pond.

"Then ignore the people and focus on the cool cats," Daick said and he brightened a little more at a new thought, "Hey, you know Haley`s is coming into town soon, if we go I`m sure they let you pet the animals, even the meat eating one."

"Fasinating," Damian growled.

Dick sneered playfully, "Are you still mad that Tim didnt want to come with us?"

Damian snapped his head up to glare at the man hatefully, "Drake is insignificant dolt who doesnt know fact from fiction when he sees it, he`s back to his original state and no longer has as any desirable qualities that would make me wish to spend more time with him, not that he ever did." Damian seethed.

"Really? Is that why when I went to check on him the other night I heard something that sounded strangely like To kill a mocking bird...Tim`s favorite book?" he asked and Damian took in a deep breath about to threaten the man before he just grabbed his lower arm, sure to dig his nails into his skin, "The line is moving Grayson."

"Dont worry Dami, he`ll get over the whole 'Tt' thing soon enough and then he`ll stop accusing you of brain washing." Dick reassured as he paid to get it, getting a strange look from the bored woman behind the glass as she heard the words brain wash. They stepped threw, Dick opening the colorful map up and scanning the page, "Where do you wanna go first?" Dick asked curiously.

"Surprise me Grayson." he said icily.

"Alright, we`ll start with the herbivores, then work up to the meat eaters later," Dick said, glancing at Damian and his narrowed eyes before adding, "And we cant forget the cold blooded things either I guess."

"Lets just get this over with." Damian growled.

They saw the giraffes first, Damian hanging lazily on the wooden fence and wondering if it was possible to sneak into the enclosure when Grayson wasn't looking, but the man`s eyes were on him every ten minutes or so.

After the third enclosure Dick handed him a camera, it wasn't on of those stupid plastic things, it looked similar to what he saw when people too crime photos for forensics, though it still had a little dust on it and Damian was more the certain this had been Drake`s old camera for his old stalking career.

Damian hissed the older man away and they were quite for all about ten moments until Dick spotted a different enclosure, "Dami! Look, bats!"

He gave him a look that clearly was asking what was wrong with him, "We see Bats every day Grayson. Besides, the ones in the cave are bigger." Damian pointed out and Dick pursed his lips, "Only cause something leaked into the cave from Bane`s venom, we tested them though," He pointed out when Damian rolled his eyes, "Their fine. I swear!"

"Tt." Damian growled as they walked into the carnivorous section of the he almost jumped when beside him a lion roared and smacked at the wire bars, he frowned as did Dick who came up to look at the large angry beast, "Wow, someone's not happy."

"Even I know this isnt normal." Damian said watching the lion pace back and forth restlessly, the others in the background laying tiredly in the shade, "Give me me that." Damian growled and Dick smiled handing the boy the camera, the older man walking away to look at the more friendly animals.

Damian clicked a few pictures of the beasts and slightly admiring the visual and clear image the camera gave him, instantly lighting up darker area`s and pulling details into place, maybe Drake wasnt so incompetent as he thought.

He looked back up at the growling animals before looking at the other animals and continuing to take pictures of the few that he saw with strange behavior from his vast knowledge and studies of wild-life, it hadnt been a demeaning task when his mother had made him learn almost everything, so when he came to live with Father he had decided to learn more about what he didnt know, animals being a worthy advocate.

"Bruce!"

He took another picture, looking over the setting a few times before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around, throwing the hand off, ready for an attack that never came, instead he saw the dark skinned girl he`d met once under cover, he had told her his name was Bruce and he swore if 'Fatgirl' ever mentioned it then he would stab her in her sleep..maybe.

From what he remembered, her name was Nell, he tried to act as normal as possible, "Oh, yes...hi...Nell."

"I never thought I`d see you again," she grinned, "I thought you said you said you were new, as in you were coming back to the school, but I never saw you after wards, what happened to you."

"Home schooling," Damian said quickly, looking around before glancing at his photo.

"Cool Camera," she smiled sliding in next to him and looking over his shoulder, he tired not to flinch away, witch was easier then he originally thought seeing as how he was used to Grayson doing the exact same thing. "Yeah, that one was weird with me too," she said, pointing at the lion that he and Grayson had seen earlier.

"Interesting." he muttered not paying attention as he looked over the picture, beside him, Nell nodded, "Yeah. But I actually ran into the Zoo`s vet earlier, so cool, she said he`s got a few cuts and scrapes and stuff, she thinks he`s been trying to fight with the other lions when no one`s looking, he used to be so gentle too, sleeping all the time and playing around with the other lions but now all he does is pace and growl, doesn't seem right."

"The Zoo vet?" Damian asked instantly pulled from his thoughts, instantly he went back to the page and looked, frowning , "Yes, see, he has cuts on his face and chest and rear right above the tail and on the thigh, their small and thin but I`m sure they sting."

"Dont Lion`s only go for the jugular?" Nell asked biting her lip curiously and Damian nodded, "And the marks are too neat, something's not right, if the other lions arnt attacking this one-,"

"Fuzzy Cat," Nell said.

"What?"

"His name is Fuzzy Cat," she said, "The named him because when he was a baby he was super fuzzy."

"Oh, yes, Fuzzy cat, if they arnt attacking each other then what is?" Damian growled looking up and around like the answer might come walking past him, Nell gaped, hiding her face slightly, "You think the trainers are hurting them?" she asked and Damian narrowed his eyes, "With out sufficient evidence the possibilities are endless."

"Nell? Nell, where are you?"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "Gotta go, nice seeing you again Bruce!" she waved and he waved back , watching her leave till he felt a dark shadow fall over him, he looked up and wanted to bury his face into the sand, similar to an ostrich at the sight of his eldest brother and his smug look.

"So...who was that?"

XXX

Later that night he headed down to the cave, ignoring the obsessive teasing that Dick had done at lunch, with a mild shoulder pat from Father and a sneer from the ever observant Drake who couldnt help over hear the conversation Dick was having with himself about Damian and a 'crush'. It was infuriating, though it kept his mind on earlier, the Zoo.

The animal`s behavior and the scrapes and cuts on the lion he`d seen had given enough evidence to go and check out the Zoo at night, slipping past the animal statues in the front parking lot and flipping over the fence to land quietly over on the other side. He ducked down, slipping past the guard booth where a man watched the computer screen tiredly, he could already see the sleep in the man`s eyes.

He slipped past the enclosures, trying to remember where the carnivores were at, maybe he should have taken the map with him...

Looking around in the dark, the sound of the animals calling out in their enclosures Damian was taken off guard and smashed head first into something warm, hearing the slightly loss of breath in front of him as he staggered back, but the other figure fell onto their but.

He looked down, more then surprised to see Nell rubbing her head before looking up at him sheepishly, her eyes turning to instant amazement in only a moment, "Ohmigod, Rob-," He pressed a gloved hand over her mouth, "Shh." he growled before standing back up, narrowing his eyes as she stood up and dusted herself off, "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Looking out for the animals." she said plainly as if it was obvious, she looked up at him, "Are you here for the same thing, you gotta be, unless the janitor is running a drug ring behind the counter."

"No, the animals, I`ve had...suspicions for a while and now I have to know, if I was accurate," he said and started walking ,hearing the girl following he turned around, "No, go home civilian."

"Civilian?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "No offense but I`ve seen and I like to think helped out Bat-girl a few times, I got this covered." She said looking slightly smug and Robin snorted.

"Bat-girl is a far less worthy member of our grope-,"

"Take that back Jerk, Bat-girl is awesome!" She growled instantly and Damian was taken aback by her protectiveness, instantly the girl covered her mouth, "sorry." she muttered, behind them a light shinned and Damian could just see someone's shadow coming around the corner. He grabbed her wrist and they ran down the path before jumping into the bushes. Waiting for the man to pass.

Light flooded the bushes as the man passed and the two children ducked lower into the bushes, Nell pulling her hood over her head, both watching the man walk past. Nell was the first on out of the bushes, making her way to follow the man before he grabbed her hood to stop her, "where do you think you going."

"That guy had a whip," she pointed out, pulling her hood back into place, "um...the marks on the lion were neat and small, I`m sure a whip could do something like that." she said, mimicking his earlier words though she didnt know they were actually his word, he hid his smirk and walked past her, ignoring her as she ran up to follow him a smile on her face, "This is pretty cool huh? Robin and Nell working side by side to fight crime...can I have a cool nick-name too?" she asked and he rolled his eyes looking at her, "No, your not adequately trained to do any type of fighting, the most likely thing to happen would be that you get killed."

She ignored him, "You guys fight super-villains right, like how is going up again Bane and stuff, or the Riddler, I bet thats a head scratcher sometimes, do you cheat, you know just use Google or something, what about Joker, I`ve seen a few pictures but I wouldn't find clo-,"

"Never mind."

"What?" she asked stopping her chattering at raising an eyebrow.

"I said never mind," he hissed, "You can have a nick name, how about Girl who never shut up? Seems adequate."

"Seems rude. Isn't Robin supposed to be like...nice or something, I thought batman was the brooding jerk here." She said.

"Batman isnt here." he pointed out, "So that leaves me to fill his place in protecting the animals, and civilians...no matter who obsessive they might be, and honing a seriousness that can only be mastered-,"

"Ohmigod! Look, the hyenas are awake, their so cute!" She cooed grabbing his arm and pointing at the enclosure. Damian mentally smacked himself for letting the girl stay, he could almost hear Grayson`s laughter echoing in the back of his mind, damn him.

He pulled the girl away from the giggling creatures before finding the lion`s enclosure, jumping into the bushes with the girl that were just outside the fenced area, grabbing the bars and looking into the light flooded enclosure where the same large lion was romping around, pacing back and for, growling menacingly.

"There!" Nell said in a loud whisper, pointing to the back door where they delivered food for the animal, a skinny man, around early twenties, baggy clothes and a backpack, along with the slightly hidden whip in his hand and the badge on his shirt that said night staff.

The man grinned at the beast and the moment the lion saw him became tense, agitated and angry, ears pulled back into it`s thick mane as it swiped at the ground in warning. The man pulled the whip of long lengths and Damian growled grabbing his grapple, "Stay her-." he was about to say before looking at the spot where the girl had been moments ago. He swallowed, damnit where had she gone!?

"Who the hell are y- OW!"

Damian snapped his head to the enclosure to see Nell, having given the man a swift kick between the legs that made him fall to his knees in pain, "animal rights bub!" she hissed, looking up at the lion who growled and snarled, "it`s okay Fuzzy cat."

"Nell!" Damian snapped, grappling into the enclosure and landing down in front of the girl, holding his arms out at the lion who swatted at the ground again, Damian leaned down and picked up the whip, jumping a little as the lion snapped at him fervidly while he put it into his belt before grabbing the man beside him by the collar, he pulled out a grapple wire and tied it around his and Nell`s waist and held onto the other man tightly before pressing his belt and they were off, landing safely on the other side of the fence, Damian threw the man down, "Disgusting trash." he snapped, pulling out the whip and a piece of meat, he tossed the meat over the fence, the lion sniffing it cautiously before mauling it intensely while Damian looked over the whip, it looked similar to the one`s Catwoman used, thick, strong and long but the tips of the leather string at the ends had small pieces of metal glued into it and Damian took the end and smacked the man with it, "Doesn't feel so good now, does it?"

"OW, man stop that hurts!" he cried and Damian shook his head, wishing he could just beat the man to a pulp but Nell was here and he would not subject her to that. "Were going to drop you off at the police station and you will confess to your crimes and give them this, if not it wont be the lion you have to answer to." He growled, white optic lenses growling in the dark.

The man nodded vigorously and Damian smirked before grabbing his collar and dragging him back to the car, he looked over his shoulder at Nell, "Come on, I...give you a ride, unless you`d rather walk home?" he asked blandly and Nell raced up with a smile, "I get to ride in the bat-mobile?" she asked and he nodded.

"Best. Day. Ever!" she giggled jumping up and down happily.


End file.
